tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Spencer
Doc Spencer is a BLU Engineer TF2 Freak created by YouTube user BalruneDarkbrew. Balrune is currently working to even out his freak before starting a video. An engineer who crafted and built a special pack to heighten and increase his abilities to make up for constant lost matches against RED team. Always helps the "losing team", be it evil freak losing to a good freak or vice versa. Appearance Doc Spencer appears as a BLU Engineer who wears a blood stained Soldiers helm. On his left arm, he bears a Pip-Boy and on his right, a Gunslinger. He also wears, notably, on his back a modified Mini Dispenser on his back. The Mini Dispenser is built into his back, enhancing his abilities. Biography The BLU engineer has never had much luck with his team. Much like anyone else, he blamed his team for every loss they accrued over time. The Pyro didn't spy check, the Medic wasn't healing the front forces, the heavy was too busy stuffing his face, the usual complaints. After voicing this to a drunk Demoman, he was told through a drunken slur of insults and belches "If you want something done right, do it yourself." The BLU Engie considered this throughout the night and the next few fights, deciding he would do just that. Using schematics from his Grandfather's files on the life extension machines used on the Mann Brothers, his blue prints for his buildings, and acquiring the medical aid of the Medic of the RED team (which cost him several hats and his hand), he designed and finalized the creation of the Dispenser-Pack. The Dispenser-Pack was designed to upgrade his natural body and make him faster, stronger, and smarter. With a couple of Austrailium lost in the bargain, the BLU Engie had the systems integrated into his body. Upon awakening from the procedure, he found it worked. His speed, strength, and intelligence were increased, as well as the ability to control the machinery now on his back, with the use of the Pip-Boy attached to his arm. Rushing off to fight the RED team in ctf_2fort, he quickly found that he was no longer content to just sit back and fight at a distance. In fact, he found that he could aid the front lines like never before with his upgrade. Aiding his team to winning, he decided to venture out and find other losing "teams" no matter how bad or stupid, and help them win their fight. Picking up a blood stained helmet from a soldier he helped kill, he switched his hardhat for it. Knowing he didn't want to just always be 'BLU Engineer', decided on a new name for his new abilities: Doc Spencer. Personality and Behaviour Doc Spencer is an easy going fellow, if somewhat hot headed at times. He loves conversations about technology, the occasional chatter about if the magic Merasmus uses could be utilized through his buildings, and pestering the Medic on just how his Medigun works, though he doesn't mind talking about any topic that comes to mind. He won't just attack the first person he sees, unlike the more hostile freaks, but he will always jump in a fight if he sees one and is relatively easy to instigate into a fight. The one thing that fires him up without a doubt is the concept of losing or being defeated. He'd rise to the challenge and do everything in his power (And some of his opponent's if he can swing it) to defeat his target. If faced with imminent loss, he will activate his Dispenser-pack's Overdrive Matrix and pull out all the stops to win, despite the knowledge of being limited in power after the Overdrive Effect wears off. His fighting style is based around what his Dispenser-Pack can put out, so he focuses on out thinking his opponent rather than simply overpowering them. While he does focus on out thinking his opponents, he can be utterly ruthless in a fight; after all, he will win at any cost. Powers and Abilities His natural abilities exceed that of a normal engineer thanks to the implants from the Dispenser-Pack, but not too much for freak standards. His strength is just a bit above that of a normal Heavy, his speed just a bit faster than a normal Scout, and his intelligence being significantly increased beyond that of a regular engineer, meaning he has knowledge of more things and knows how to use it (Such as medical know-how so he can do a Medic's job if need be, repair any machine he comes across that may be damaged that he feels needs to be fixed or any mechanical based freak, and crafting of specialized weaponry.) His Dispenser-Pack functions to his nearby allies like a regular Dispenser would, giving anyone allied with him extra ammunition and restocking of weapons (Sandman's Ball/Flying Guillotine/Jarate/etc. etc.) as well as a warning system when danger is nearby (The pack beeps like a sentry when it detects an enemy withing range). Because of the modification done to the mini Dispenser, it no longer heals nearby allies but instead has an attached Medigun taken from BLU Medic (He wasn't using it anyway in that pool of blood) that can be used instead to his Doc Spencer's allies. While it's Area of Effect healing no longer functions, it does continue to heal Doc Spencer himself as an extremely slow Heal over Time (About 5 health per second). The Dispenser-Pack also has a built in Mini Sentry that can pop out at Doc Spencer's whim and begin to fire upon his enemies. The Dispenser-Pack also has special 'jump jets' that increase his jump height to where he can leap up to the second floor of a building without much worry. In his Gunslinger, Doc Spencer has a built in Air Cannon that fires out a wad of metal (known as a Teleportato) that when it makes contact with a surface, creating an exit Teleporter that attaches to it's impact point. Once the Teleportato is deployed, the Gunslinger can act as a Teleporter Entrance for anyone or anything touched by it, including projectiles such as rockets and bombs but not bullets (Velocity is too high to pass through the teleportation field). As well, Doc Spencer can activate this teleportation ability himself to transfer himself to the Teleportato should he get in a sticky situation. His Gunslinger can also activate the s hielding from a Wrangler around himself to protect himself from ranged attacks that can't be Teleportato'd as well as melee attacks. With the Medigun attachment, he can also direct the shield from his gunslinger onto one of his allies if he chooses, though it takes focus to keep it up in either form. Doc Spencer also has a special state he only activates when he fears for his life: Enraged Overdrive. Enraged Overdrive is where he sets his Dispenser-Pack and all attached systems, including his implants into over-clocked mode and turns himself into a killing automaton for a short time. Armor covers his body, his already enhanced abilities grow even further, his Dispenser-Pack produces a level 3 sentry instead of the mini-sentry, and he gains two Gatling gun barrels to his arms. This state doesn't come without a price to pay later (See Weaknesses for more details), but it lasts for 10 - 15 minutes before his devices (and him) revert to normal. During Enraged Overdrive, Doc Spencer will have only one directive: Kill the one who was threatening his life. In this state, he is utterly ruthless and won't hesitate to use overkill on anyone between him and his target. Faults and Weaknesses Doc Spencer's major weakness, with out a doubt, is electricity. Because of his mechanical attachments, when hit with an electrical attack, it will render his machinery useless for a short time. This denies him his Heal over Time, his ability to heal others, to produce his mini sentry, use of his gunslinger, ability to detect nearby freaks, activation of his teleportation field or the deployment of the Teleportato, and his shielding ability. His implants remain active, giving him at least the chance to fight somewhat or run and hide until his equipment is fully functional. Water also counts as a weakness, as it messes his systems up for a time. Where as normally his mini sentry would shoot an enemy, when doused with a good amount of water, it may just spill out said water, shoot Doc's ally, or just not function at all. Same goes for most of his systems with different effects to each part. While his implants do enhance his physical abilities, he is still only as tough as a normal Engineer. This means if one of the stronger freaks were to knock him about, he'd react the same as a normal engineer would, except for being thrown since his Dispenser-Pack weights down any air time that isn't assisted by his Jump Jets. He can also only take as much damage as a normal engineer, meaning he has to rely on the healing of his Dispenser-Pack to keep fixing him if he takes damage. Since his secondary weapon and melee weapon (The Wrangler and Gunslinger) are both crafted into his systems now, he can not change those out ever. He can use a wrench to fix other machines but he wouldn't wield it as a weapon. He can fist fight if he absolutely has to, which with his strength matching a heavy it's nothing to sneeze at, but he would largely prefer to let the mini sentry and his shotgun do the work. Other than the Dispenser-Pack's weapons, his only weapon is his Widowmaker. Take that away and zap him and he is almost done. When Enraged Overdrive is active, his weakness to water is null and void. Electricity remains unhindered, since he is more machine than man in this state. In this state, while his weaknesses are dulled or non-existent, he is a lot slower due to the bulk of the armor and can only jump as high as normal for an engineer. The best action while Doc Spencer is in this state is to simply hide and let the form wear off. Once it wears off, most of Doc's systems will shut down, similar to being hit with an electrical attack. The only remaining functioning device after an Enraged Overdrive is his Gunslinger. The armor that had adorned him during Enraged Overdrive falls from his body, leaving him as he was before. Trivia *His normal theme is Funky's Theme from Donkey Kong 64. *His fighting theme is Egg Golem from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. *His Enraged Overdrive theme is Castle von Tedistein II from Conker: Live and Reloaded. *The name Doc Spencer is a shortened version of Doctor Dispenser, since all he can do now revolves around the Dispenser-Pack. *The energy shield used on himself is the Wrangler's shield and the shield he can place on others is the Vaccinator's shielding. Category:Engineers Category:Friendly Category:Glass Cannons Category:Neutral Good Beings Category:Gunners Category:Intellectuals Category:Multi-Moded Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:BLU Team Category:Near-normal